


Always Room for More

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: More [7]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Sadism. Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill met Nik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Room for More

Later on Bill will tell interviewers that the first thing he did when he showed up for Delta practice was learn how to blow shit up. Which is not strictly true. The first thing he does is introduce himself to the other actors playing Delta boys, Eric Bana and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, and the minute he lays eyes on Nikolaj he starts thinking about what he'd look like on his knees.

He gives Nik a nice firm handshake, smiles at him, nods. "Hi. Bill Fichtner."

Nik's not sure how he knows when Bill shakes his hand, but he does know. He knows that this guy speaks the same sexual language Nik does, that he's not just gay, but kinky. "Nikolaj," he says in reply, "but everyone calls me Nik." The words aren't really important, of course; what's important is the way Nik lowers his eyes and subtly adjusts his posture, hoping all the while that Bill's kink matches his own.

_Oh,_ Bill thinks, _oh, this kid's good._ Observant as hell, hot, and he's telegraphing _sub_ like Bill can't believe.

_Probably not a good idea to put him on his knees here and now, though._ Bill grins, his own posture straightening as he wonders just what he can get away with under the eyes of Delta instructors.

Nik knows they're surrounded by US Army guys, men who, even if they happen to be gay, aren't going to be too impressed with anything that looks like out loud and out proud queerness and so he just nods his head a little and steps back after finishing the handshake. _Funny how, unless I'm damn wrong, all three of us Delta boys are gay,_ he thinks, remembering the way that Eric subtly checked him out. _This'll be interesting._

And the whole session's interesting. Hell, Bill hasn't had this much fun in a class since the first acting class he took in New York, when he was figuring out just how much he enjoyed performing. Here they're learning how to rig explosives, blow shit up, get in, get out, get a mission done. There's a sense of confidence all these men have that feels very good on Bill's shoulders, and he can understand perfectly how his character -- and it feels less like a character at this point and more like a role model, someone to live up to -- could have believed he could take on a job against almost impossible odds and come back successful.

As much as it feels almost wrong to think it, Nik is having a hell of a lot of fun. This is like being a kid playing soldiers again, only this time when you say something's going to blow up, it does. Rather spectacularly. The Delta guys are good and not as condescending as Nik had been afraid they would be. And Eric and Bill are good too, both quite professional but not full of any kind of Hollywood bullshit. _All in all,_ Nik thinks at the end of a very long day, _this went better than I expected it to._

"Beers after our shower?" he asks Eric and Bill.

Eric would have to be a blind man not to notice the way Bill and Nik have been checking each other out. There's definitely something he doesn't want to step on happening, and he shakes his head with a grin. "I'm still working off jet lag," he says. "Thought I'd just take a hot shower and call it a night. Thanks, though. Next time for sure."

Bill tries not to let the corner of his mouth twitch up too much. _Mental note: the kid's observant. They're both observant as hell._ He nods, though, and looks at Nik. "I'm free," he says. "I've got a phone call to make, though, so why don't you stop by my room when you're done with your shower and we can go down from there?"

"Yessir," Nik replies, giving the words a crisp military snap that could easily be attributed to the day they just spent with a bunch of Army guys. Or not, because this bunch of Army guys haven't been all that big on the protocol and there have been precious few "sirs" thrown around amidst the explosions.

Bill chuckles. The words sound really good coming off Nik's lips, and he wonders just how fast Nik moves. _Are you the kind of guy who kneels on a first date, or do you like a slow buildup?_ It's something he'll probably think about in the shower. _Yeah, but not too hard, just in case he does kneel on the first date._ "All right. See you in a bit, then," he says, and everyone splits up to shower, collapse, or otherwise unwind from a day of training.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Nik's knocking on Bill's hotel room door, glad that, unlike the Ranger actors, the Delta boys are being put up in a hotel. He'd have been up in 15 minutes if he hadn't spent a stupid amount of time dithering over his clothing choices, something made all the more foolish by the fact that he really hasn't got anything besides jeans and an assortment of t-shirts and sweaters. In the end he settled on a slightly over-sized brown sweater, annoyed with himself for acting like such a teenager.

The phone call lasted a little longer than Bill expected -- God, his agent can ramble -- but that just means he's heading to the door a little damp, in jeans and a white undershirt, still slicking hair out of his face. He tugs the door open and looks Nik over. And this time there are no Delta instructors around, nothing to stop Bill from making it a thorough, head-to-toes once-over. "C'mon in," he invites, "I just need to get a shirt and I'll be ready to go for that beer."

Adjusting his posture under a look like that has become second nature for Nik; he straightens his back, squares his shoulders and lowers his gaze. "Alright," he says, and even now it feels disrespectful to not add "sir" to that.

_Moving a bit fast, aren't we?_ The answer's probably "yes" but it's been a few years since Nik's met anyone who has him wanting so much, so fast. _And even if this is a long shoot, it's also crawling with people who think "don't ask; don't tell" is perfectly legitimate. So who knows how long I'll have a shot at this?_

_God, I'd have to be completely blind not to miss what's happening here,_ Bill thinks. As soon as he gets the door closed, he walks a small circle around Nik, taking in the set of his shoulders, the expression on his face, the way Nik's eyes are lowered. By the time he finishes his circle and is standing in front of Nik again, he's got a faint smile on his face.

"Then there's door number two," he says softly, "where we stay in for the night." His cock's getting hard just at the thought of that, and moving fast or no, he wants it. _All right. Let's get it all out in the open._ "When's the last time you were really on your knees for someone?"

"Aside from one night stands, seven months, Sir," Nik replies. "I'm a free agent at the moment."

"Me too," Bill says. _OK, cards on the table._ "I like things hard, rough, I like cuffs and clamps and hurting boys who want to get hurt, and I like a little bit of humiliation. What do you like, boy?"

"A sir who knows what he likes, and likes it rough," Nik says. "I like walls and being shoved over furniture. I think there is in fact such a thing as too much lube and I like other kinds of pain as well. If you can humiliate me, I'll like it." He looks at Bill then. "And while I'll go down on my knees on the first date, I don't do permanent collars and I don't throw the word Master around lightly."

That sounds good. That sounds damned good; Bill's not expecting anything permanent out of this shoot, and he's not expecting to hear _Master_ this early on. "Walls are good," he says, grin spreading, making him feel warmer than the room really calls for. "Furniture's good, too, when it's handy." He reaches out and slips his fingers into Nik's belt loop, pulling him forward. "After the last few hours, what I want more than anything is to hear someone screaming when he comes. How does that sound?"

"Just one question," Nik says. When Bill nods, Nik grins. "Do you want me to take my clothes off or would you rather tear them off me?"

Bill reaches out and tugs Nik close by the front of his sweater. "Let's go with door number two," he says, all in a low growl, and he brings his mouth down hard on Nik's.

If Nik could talk, he'd beg, but talking's not an option as Bill's mouth closes over his and so Nik just moans into the kiss. He's not sure if Bill likes a sub who remains passive or one who is a little more active, but as he presses close to Bill, all but writhing in his arms, Nik figures he'll be told to stop if need be.

Bill's all for active. He likes to know he's having an effect on his sub, loves to feel boys squirming against him -- or under him -- or up on his lap, as the case may be. Right now the way Nik's pressed against him and moving feels damn good, and Bill tugs Nik's sweater up, wanting to get at skin.

Moving back enough to let Bill pull his sweater over his head, Nik moans a little at the sight of Bill's face. _God, he's so intense, so hungry._ It makes Nik even hungrier and he looks at Bill almost desperately. "Please, Sir, this boy begs to scream for you."

Bill finishes with Nik's sweater and drags his fingernails down Nik's back, hard enough to leave red trails behind. "Hell, yeah, I want you to scream for me," he growls, lowering his head and biting down hard on Nik's shoulder.

It's enough to drag a muffled grunt out of Nik, but not a scream. It's fucking good, though, and he squirms hard against Bill, having had enough of clothing, wanting bare skin.

Bill wants bare skin, too, but he wants his hands all over Nik more. He pinches one of Nik's nipples between thumb and forefinger and twists, licking up Nik's throat as he does.

"Nnngh," Nik grunts. "Good, Sir," he manages after a moment. It's more than good, the sharp jolt of pain is already pushing Nik down to where he needs to be, ready to serve and hurt and hopefully scream for this man.

"Yeah," Bill pants, scratching hard over Nik's nipple and then down his chest. "Bed. _Now._ Want you on your back so I can watch you while I'm getting you nice and bruised."

"Yes Sir," Nik says, taking a deep breath. He steps back a little and then drops to his knees, heading for the bedroom that way, hoping that the layout of this room is like his. _It's good to be down here,_ he thinks. _Good to be on his knees crawling for a Sir._

Oh, damn. Bill wasn't expecting that, wasn't at a place where he would insist on it, but seeing Nik drop to his hands and knees and crawl -- hell, yeah, that's gorgeous, and it's making him wish Nik were out of his jeans, wish he could get his belt off and take a couple licks at him as he goes. "Damn, that's pretty," he murmurs, following right behind Nik and watching him crawl every inch of the way.

"Thank you, sir," Nik says, grinning where Bill can't see him. _I love surprising them,_ he thinks a trifle smugly, as he slinks up onto the bed. "Shall I get out of my jeans and shoes, Sir?"

"Yeah," Bill says, peeling out of his undershirt and unsnapping the front of his jeans. "You're making me wish I'd packed the leather bag. We're going to have to improvise. What do you like most? Bites, hands, spanking, belts?"

"All of it, Sir," Nik replies, getting rid of the remainder of his clothes with greedy haste. "Belts are really good, but I like the feel of a hand on me as well. More intimate." _And more humiliating if you do it right,_ he thinks. "I do want to scream for you, Sir. And that usually takes a lot."

"I love it when boys scream," Bill says, watching as Nik finishes undressing, "and telling me I'll have to hurt you a lot to get there isn't exactly a turnoff." He climbs up on the bed and shoves Nik onto his back, pinning him down by the shoulder and swinging one leg over to straddle Nik's thighs. "You're probably gonna tell me you won't need it, but what's your safeword?"

"Red," Nik says. "But you're right, I'm probably not going to need it, Sir." He's being a little bratty, but he needs to know the limits, needs to test the boundaries and see what kind of top Bill is, see if he'll want to do more than one scene with Bill. _God, I hope he's strict; I really think he's fucking hot._

"Uh-huh." Bill understands the need to establish a set of limits early on, to push just to find out how far he can go until he gets pushed back. He reaches down and pins Nik's arms, fingers digging into Nik's wrists. The nice thing about a shoot as physical as this one is that -- even for the Delta boys -- a few bruises here and there aren't going to look out of place at all. And Bill's got every intention of leaving bruises. First, though, he wants that mouth again, wants a hard, cruel kiss, and so he lowers himself down, biting and sucking at Nik's lower lip and then kissing him hard enough to bruise.

Nik moans into Bill's mouth, matching the kiss with enthusiasm, fighting the grip on his wrists just long enough to know that Bill means it, that he's serious about pinning Nik down. And then Bill is biting again and the moan becomes an almost-grunt of pain and Nik spreads his legs wide.

"Slut," Bill whispers between kisses, shoving his hips down as Nik makes room for him. He can feel the outline of Nik's cock, trapped between them, and he rubs up against Nik as he shifts his grip on Nik's wrists so he can layer one over the other and use one hand to pin both. "_Greedy._ Want everything." His lips move down Nik's throat, and while he's careful not to leave marks here -- bruises on wrists are one thing, but hickeys would be a little _too_ obvious -- his teeth are sharp, and he leaves a dozen fast, hard bites all overlapping each other in a path from Nik's neck to his shoulder.

Oh, this is good, brilliant in fact, and Nik grinds up against Bill, writhing like the slut he knows Bill wants him to be. _Like the slut I am,_ he thinks with a sharp gasp as Bill's teeth -- _and damn but he's good with them_ \-- find a particularly sensitive spot. "Greedy for you, Sir," he says, panting.

"Good boy," Bill says. He pushes himself up so he can get a hand between them and press the heel of it hard against Nik's cock, testing to see how much it takes before Nik squirms. Before he grunts with the pain and starts struggling.

"Fuck," Nik grunts as the pressure becomes intense. He loves this kind of pain, the heavy weight of a man's hand working him over, and he's glad when Bill just keeps on pushing, glad that Bill's as eager to test his limits as Nik is to test Bill's. "Hurts, Sir," he moans, beginning to squirm harder now as the pain gets close to too much.

Bill keeps the pressure up until the look on Nik's face tells him that -- while he probably could handle more -- it'd be harder to bring him back from it, and he'd need some recovery time. He eases up, then, fingers brushing down over Nik's balls, back up against his cock, a touch that's almost soothing.

"God," Nik gasps. "Thank you, Sir," he adds, not sure if he's thanking Bill for the pain or the end of it. _Probably both,_ he thinks, glad that he's found someone who will push him like that. _And hopefully won't put up with any bullshit from me._

"Good boy," Bill murmurs again. He's still got a hand pinning down Nik's wrists, and he tightens his grip on them as he lowers his head and gives a rough bite -- rough but still not meant to bruise -- right over Nik's throat. _That's a claim,_ he thinks. _This one's mine until the shoot's over. And he's going to know it by the end of the night._

Nik knows exactly why Bill's biting him and his whole attitude changes, his body relaxing underneath Bill. _Yours,_ he thinks, felling himself sink into headspace. Bill's more than proved himself and now, it's Nik's turn.

Oh, yes. The acquiescence is gorgeous, feels as good as it looks, and Bill shoves his thigh hard against Nik's crotch, pressing against his cock and balls while licking Nik's throat. _Mine._

After the bite, Bill's tongue is as effective as any scene collar Nik's ever worn and he tilts his head back, offering up his throat. Bill's thigh is damn hard against Nik's cock, and the denim is rough, but the pain is good -- nice and steady the way Nik likes it -- and there's a feeling of inevitability about it; the pain's going to happen and now all there is to do is for Nik to bear it because Bill wants to give it to him.

Bill's still rubbing his thigh against Nik's cock and balls, denim dragging against skin. "You don't have to beg this time," he murmurs. "You're getting what I want to give you at the pace I want to give it to you, so you can beg, or you can stay quiet. That part doesn't matter." He works a hand between them and drags his zipper down, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking roughly, just to take the edge off. "But when I do want you to beg, you're gonna beg like a dream. I can see it in your face."

Nik's already wanting to beg, even though he's not sure what he'd be begging for, or how Bill wants him to be. "Please," he says, remaining still as he looks at Bill's hand and cock. "Please ... this boy begs to beg for Sir." He licks his lips. He's never done that before, begged to beg, and it's so fucking hot that, if it were possible, he'd get even harder from it.

The request gives Bill whiplash for half a second -- _if you're begging to beg, isn't that already begging, so what's with the extra layer?_ \-- but then the meaning behind the request gets through, and he grins. "Suppose I give you permission. What are you going to beg _for_?"

"Please Sir," Nik moans. "This boy would beg for you to hurt him ... for Sir to use him."

Bill rubs his thigh against Nik's cock, easing off a little with the pressure but rubbing back and forth, dragging denim over sensitive skin. "It's a pretty offer." He pretends to think about it for a few seconds while he's rubbing at Nik's cock. "I'd like to see you begging to be used," he says, finally.

"Please Sir," Nik says, his hands working on the blanket beneath him. "This boy begs for Sir to use him ... use his mouth or his ass or his hands ... please use me, sir ... without thinking about me ... please take from me, Sir?"

And Bill was right. It's gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, and he pulls back, letting his jeans down to his thighs. "Roll over," he orders gruffly. "I want that gorgeous ass of yours spread wide open for me." He's got a condom in his pocket, and it's lubed, but the lube itself is in the nightstand. "How much do you want this to hurt?"

That's an easy one, and Nik answers it as he rolls over, already spreading his legs. "However much Sir wants this boy to hurt." He rests his hands on the bed again, not sure if Bill wants him like this, on his knees and shoulders, or what. "This boy begs," he murmurs. "Begs to spread his arse for Sir."

"Mmm." Bill decides that this first time he can bother with the lube; he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs it. "Go ahead and do just that. Get your hands up on your ass," and he gives one cheek a nice firm slap, "and spread yourself wide open for me."

"Yes, Sir," Nik replies, eagerly moving up to his knees and shoulders. Reaching back, he glances over his shoulder as he opens himself up, knowing how it looks -- _fucking obscene is how_ \-- and knowing that there's really no way when you're like this to hide how much you want it.

"Oh, yeah," Bill breathes, "_that's_ it..." Nik looks incredibly wanton like this, _slut for it, and thank God for that_, and Bill coats his fingers with lube so he can slide them in deep. The lube doesn't mean he's taking it easy on Nik, though; he moves his fingers roughly, twisting them, wanting to see Nik squirm.

Even if Nik knew Bill wanted squirming, he wouldn't be able to do more than he already is. He can feel the burn in his shoulders as his body moves on the bed but the burn in his ass as Bill twists his fingers is far more demanding. "God yes, Sir," he grunts, doing his best from this awkward position to push back against those hard fingers.

"Good boy," Bill growls. "Now fucking brace yourself. I don't want to go easy on you."

Leaning one shoulder into the bed, Nik groans. "This boy begs Sir not to go easy on him," he manages to get out, although his voice is more than a little ragged. "Begs Sir to go hard on him, please?"

It only takes a second to get the condom out, open, and on; once he's got it, Bill puts one hand on Nik's hip, the other at the base of his cock, and he slams in hard, all the way balls-deep with one thrust. _Fuck, that's good._ It's still got that element of the unexpected to it, the feeling that he never expected to find someone to fuck on this set, sure as hell never expected to find someone kinky, and now Nik's _right here_ and _damn_, he feels fantastic.

"Fuck," Nik grunts, as the strength of Bill's body shoves his shoulder into the mattress hard. "Thank ... you, Sir," he adds, bracing himself for the rest of it. _God if he was that rough just starting... this is gonna be good._

_Oh, yeah,_ Bill thinks, _"thank you" sounds damned good on his lips._ He pulls back and shoves forward again, not holding anything back. Nik's strong, more than tough enough to handle anything Bill gives him, and Bill doesn't think either one of them wants him to hold back now. His fingers curl into Nik's hips, dragging him back with every thrust, and he's gritting his teeth together, already feeling his balls get tight. He's going to keep himself on the edge as long as possible; he wants this to last.

It's so good -- _so utterly fucking good_ \-- that all Nik can do is groan and try to hold himself as still as possible against the onslaught. He doesn't know if Bill wants noise or silence, or if words are out, but he can't help saying "thank you" over and over again.

Bill wonders how long _thank you_ in English is going to turn into _thank you_ in Danish. He doesn't know what the words are, doesn't know what they sound like, but he knows he wants to hear them. He digs his fingers in harder. "Good boy," he growls, "such a good fucking boy, so tight, feels so good, _yes_."

"Yeah," Nik gasps out, stunned that Bill can just keep going like this. Any other time he'd recognize the thought for the slightly arrogant presumption that it is, but now, with Bill's cock driving into him so fucking hard, he's losing his grasp on thought. And language. "Tak," he growls, the word hardly recognizable. "Magne tak...."

Bill huffs out a laugh, but he's not making fun of Nik at all. He's just surprised, and pleased, and hoping like hell that the next time is as good as this one.

He reaches around and wraps his hand around Nik's cock, squeezing hard. "Want to come, boy?" Hopefully even if Nik's not speaking English anymore, he'll still understand it. And if he doesn't get the words, he'll understand the hard, insistent strokes of Bill's hand.

"Ja," Nik gasps, and then manages to pull himself together a little. "Please," he manages. "Please Sir..." He's shoving hard into Bill's hand, or rather allowing Bill to shove him, but the effect is the same.

Bill's going to have to order Berlitz tapes on how to speak Danish if this keeps up. He grins and squeezes Nik's cock hard. "You sound so good begging, boy," he growls. And he's right there, so ready he's shuddering... _hell, yes._ "Come for me, boy. Come all over my hand and get me messy."

With a rough grunt, Nik obeys, shoving into Bill's hand as hard as he can. Later he'll remember Bill saying "get me messy" and it'll get him hard again, the way Bill growled those words out, but he's too busy shuddering his way through his orgasm to think about that now.

Bill lets out a broken groan and comes, too, hips pressed hard against Nik's ass while he pants and tries to get his breath steady. His heartbeat's going so fast he's amazed he can keep himself upright, and Nik's come feels warm and sticky over his fingers. Oh, yes, Nik definitely got him messy. "Good boy," Bill whispers. "Very good boy."

Remembering to speak in English is an effort, but Nik manages as he fights not to collapse on the bed. "Thank you, Sir," he says, his voice shaky. "This boy ... thinks you're brilliant, Sir."

Bill chuckles softly and eases out of Nik's body, rolling over to his side. "Thank you," he says. "This boy's damned good himself. I'm really glad we did this. C'mere." He pulls Nik down, sure Nik's going to fall face-first onto the bed any minute now.

Nik gratefully moves into Bill's arms. "I think it's pretty obvious how glad I am that we did this, Sir," he says, hoping Bill doesn't mind him being a little clingy. He likes being close like this, but in his experience, some tops, particularly American men, don't like cuddling.

Bill doesn't mind the cuddling at all. He's exhausted and euphoric, and Nik feels good and smells even better. "I'd like to do this again," Bill murmurs.

Bill's almost too perfect; Nik can't help laughing a little. "Sounds good to me, Sir," he says. "What ... what exactly are you looking for?" he asks, struggling a little to come up out of headspace and into a place where he can negotiate.

"I'm not sure yet," Bill admits. It's better than saying one thing and finding out he's looking for something else later, though he can't help worrying that it's not a definite enough statement. "Right now? I'm just happy to have found someone who wants the kink and is going to be around a while -- could be around a while," he corrects, "don't want to assume anything. What about you? Ideally, what is it you're after?"

It's on the tip of Nik's tongue to just say he's looking for someone kinky to fool around with on the shoot, no pressure no hassle -- all the things he's said before. But, for whatever reason, Bill inspires a sudden burst of honesty.

"I'm looking for someone who doesn't mind being brutal," Nik says. "If that person is around for a few weeks or months, that's good. If he's around longer ... that's better." He looks a little sheepish. "Better but not expected."

It's way too soon after sex for Bill's cock to be twitching, but if it weren't he'd be all over Nik at just those words. _Someone who doesn't mind being brutal._ It's been a while since he's been around someone who could take it as hard as he likes giving it on a regular basis. "That sounds good to me," he says softly. "Should we plan on doing this again, see where it takes us?"

"Yeah," Nik says, relieved that his words didn't scare Bill off. "I'd like that."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a prequel to the More series. Since we'd established that Bill and Nik are a couple, we thought it would be fun to show their first time.
> 
> This is the last story written in this arc. While I hate to say we'll never return to the More 'verse, it's somewhat unlikely.


End file.
